The Story of the Black Rose Chapter 27:Lemon
by KuroKeisei
Summary: She was different from everyone else and people saw that they wanted nothing to do with her. She was an outcast who lost everything she had, who ruled a world cast into darkness. But two people looked over the lies and found the truth of the Black Rose.


_You are responsible, forever, for what you have tamed._

_You are responsible for your rose._

It's been a while since we killed Kariya and his goons and everyday I've been training with Renji and Kisuke night and day to get ready for when I battle Gin. But other every second I'm not training I'm either trying to get some sleep with no success because of Renji or killing hollows and what not. In other words I'M EXHAUSTED.

I laid sprawled out on the ground, breathing heavily and a layer of sweat running down my body, "Do it one more time and you can go home." Kisuke's annoying voice said breaking though my hazy mind, I groaned and pathetically rolled over on my side waving my hand at him, yes I'm lazy. "Go away I'm to tired." I mumbled and Kisuke snickered, "You wouldn't be if you actually got some sleep at night." I gasped dramatically, sitting up, and pointing a finger at him. "You've been watching, you pervert!" I yelled at him and he sighed, "No, I can feel yours and Renji's reiatsu jump and combine so it's kinda obvious."

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, right." Kisuke smiled then waved Benihime around in the air, "Alright now that we got that covered, do it again."

"GAH!!!" I groaned again.

* * *

(Later that night)

I laid on my bed in nothing but my wrappings and bottoms, my hands behind my head just starring up at the ceiling my eyes hazed over in a zoned out spacey look.

(Flashback)

_Dark metal glistened in the moonlight and cutting through the darkness like a knife. I laughed, a crazy hysterical laugh that echoed throughout the quite field that was filled with slightly confused Captains. "You think you can all beat me at once? Hahaha! That's hilarious, I'll kill you all with both of my hands tied behind me back!" I yelled to them like a maniac, after I stopped laughing I held my katana up in front of my face, it's small silver and blue blade flashed in the shadow's. I closed my eyes._

"_Burn like the fire's from the debts of Hell, be swift as the cutting winds of Heaven, and flow like the raging waters of life. Let your voice howl your sorrowful story to the starry sky and let it tell it to the mysterious dark side of the moon. Let your tears of pain tear down everything in your path. Howl, Chitta Ookami Bara..." everything around me was cast in a dark blue light as I was engulfed in it. My body morphed and twisted into something inhuman, animalistic, and strange. Fangs started to grow from my mouth and hang over my bottom lip and my fingernails grew long and hard like diamond. When I opened my eyes they grew big and demonic, pupils dilating into black snake-like slits, a deep throaty growl emitted from my mouth as the dark blue energy started to disappear._

"_So...this is your true Zanpaku-to, Chitta Ookami Bara, Fallen Wolf Rose." Yamamoto said as I narrowed my eyes at him showing my sharp fangs, then the energy lashed out towards the ground finally showing my crouched form. Everyone starred wide eyed as they saw the hollow hole in the middle of my stomach, the black 1 on the right side of my chest, and the white bone fragments that covered my body. The spikes that flared from my back, the dark blue wolf ears that sprouted from my head and the swaying bone tail that came from my tail bone and came to a sharp point at the end. My hollow mask came across my forehead with teeth-like spikes coming down along my temples and across it with smaller ones. Much like a saber tooth tiger. I also held a giant black sword in my right hand._

_I let out another low throaty growl then flung my head back and screamed/howled to the moon emitting out a sound wave that pushed everone back, the black and blue energy formed behind me in the shape of a fierce wolf head baying at the moon like it's master._

(End Flashback)

'I barely made it out alive that day.' I thought as I sighed, stretching my soar muscles and stood up. "Maybe a shower will help me relax." I said to myself walking to the bathroom and opening up the door, flipping on the light switch, revealing a very dim bathroom that only held a stand up shower toilet and sink.

I stripped down and turned on the water letting it warm as I sat my towel on the toilet seat. "It's a good thing they didn't turn off the water or I'd screwed." I thought out loud as the warm midnight air brushed against my bare skin that was coming through the cracked door.

When the water was finally warm I hopped into the shower and sighed in pleasure as the hot water relaxed my tense muscles. I leaned back against the wall of the shower just underneath the shower head letting the water hit the top of my head and run down my face and body. I closed my eyes and I almost fell asleep until I heard a creak outside the bathroom door. Now any normal girl would be terrified and freak out of something but instead I stepped out of the shower and walked to the door, peaking out through the crack. I didn't see anything so I opened the door more and stealthily walked out into the cool night air and looked out into the small kitchen. Nope nobody. I then walked to my room and looked through the doorway.

Movement. A shadow.

I attacked. Now the only thing as a weapon I had were my hands and as the stranger turned around as I jumped I wrapped my nimble fingers around their neck and we fell to the hard floor with a loud thud. I heard choking as I tightened my fingers and his hands flew up to pry them away but to no avail, until I heard my name. Then I saw it in the flash of lightning that had struck outside.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" I asked as I let go of his neck, he took in deep gulps of air rubbing his red neck and his face turned to it's normal tan color. After he got his breathing back to normal he glared up at me and opened his mouth, "Are you trying to kill me!" Ichigo bellowed out from under me, another flash of lightning cut him off as it lite up the room and glowed off my wet naked skin, his eyes bulged almost popping out of his head and his face turned hot red as he stared at me.

"Ichigo what's wron-"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMNIT!!!"

* * *

"There, happy." I snickered as I sat in front of a fuming Ichigo who had his arms crossed and avoided eye contact, also wearing a pout on his suppose-to-be-permanent-scowl-frozen face. I sighed when he just huffed and I started messing with the end of my oversized t-shit.

"So you came all the way over here to see me naked or what?" I questioned as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it against my chest sitting cross-legged and humming 'Goodbye beautiful day' by Avatic. He sat there in silence just listening to me for a few minutes until he shifted uncomfortably.

"I came here to tell you..." he paused unsure of himself, I just kept humming, "...I wanted to say..." another pause, more humming, "I LOVE YOU!!!"

Silence...

I stared at Ichigo as he looked away while rubbing the back of his neck, I started blubbering at that time trying to make a coherent sentence or word, which ever one came first, but failed miserably.

"Bu-Bu..yo-yo..meh...I..." I got cut off by Ichigo's warm, hard lips covering mine and my eyes widened. His lips worked magic on mine as my eyes started to slowly close and my lips started to move against Ichigo's with as much passion as his own. 'What am I thinking! What about Renji!' but my body ignored what my mind had to say as Ichigo let go of my lips, and pushed me up against the wall. His big, lean, hard, muscled body covered my small, tiny one.

3rd P.O.V.

Before she even can utter a protest his lips pushed against her's. Her tiny hands had a death grip against his black shinigami shirt as she yanked him down to deepen the kiss. Not willing to be the one to back down Ichigo grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

He could taste a fruity like flavor on her tongue, like strawberries. 'So sweet' with that thought he started to push harder into the kiss, diving his tongue into her beckoning mouth. He heard her moan in protest as he pulled away. But as soon as his lips left hers his hands immediately lifted the over sized t-shirt above her head. He gave a swift look over of her figure. Her slim figure was covered by her black underwear-like bottoms and a thin black short spaghetti strapped shirt.

He lifted an eyebrow, 'No bra?'

He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at her lust hazed red and pink eyes and gave her his famous smirk. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a sly smile.

He dove right into another passionate kiss which she fiercely met. He lifted her up and let her strong yet slim legs wrap around his waist. He pushed her harder against the wall as his hands traveled up and down her sides, feeling her silky smooth skin under his touch. His black shinigami shirt and white undershirt was removed revealing his tight muscles. He let out a groan as he felt her fingers run through his hair and hold a firm grip. He broke out the addicting kiss and started working on her neck. Licking and nipping at her perfect porcelain pale skin. He could smell her scent stronger now, the smell of roses, and he loved it. He started to hear her panting harder. He pulled one strap of her shirt down, revealing one of her breasts. As he continued to assault her neck he started to palm and massage the small cleavage that was revealed to him.

Grinding into her, Ichigo moaned her name, before pulling her head towards his and fervently claiming her lips again. She was his; he was hers. Kuro tried to move around in his arms in an attempt to get closer to Ichigo and closer to releasing the pressure she could feel growing between her legs. Her reach was limited in her current position. She wanted control, even when not having it felt this amazing. The hand that was on her chest skimmed lightly down the front of her body to play with the band of her bottoms. In replacement, he slid his other hand up her body to tease each of her nipples in turn. Kuro's stomach pulsed with her short, erratic breaths.

Whimpering, she wiggled her hips forward into his, making him groan. Ichigo's lips descended on her neck again, slowly and hungrily working their way back up to her mouth. The moment their lips touched, she felt her skin flutter under his fingers, as he slipped his hand past the band of her bottoms.

Kuro gasped and jerked when his fingers dipped to caress their target with toe-curling swirls. She wasn't sure exactly what he was doing at the moment, only where he was doing it, what he was doing it with, and how incredible it felt. His head ducked down to mimic his movements below with his tongue on her nipple. With each stroke, it became more difficult for her to hold still and let Ichigo hold her at his mercy.

"I…Ichigo!" she gasped

A smirk played his lips "Yes?" he asked slyly. It took a while for her to formulate words when she was gasping for air and he didn't mind; he was too busy trailing his kisses down to her chest anyway.

"Bed..." she moaned out, "bed now!" she said more forcefully.

He looked into her desire filled eyes and he pressed his lips firmly against her bruised ones as he pulled himself and her away from the wall and towards her bed. He laid her down on the bed as her legs dangled off the edge. Still standing he looked down appreciatively. She looked beautiful as the lightning flashed outside making her skin glow.

"Ichigo?" she asked

He gave her a mischievous smile as he knelt down and removed her soaked bottoms. He gave her a long sensual lick and she arched her back and moaned. He gripped her thighs and started to lick and kiss against her wet folds, loving her moans that entered his ears. He entered his tongue and continued to drink her up knowing she was going to come soon. And come she did. He felt her tighten and groan as her hands gripped hard against the bed sheets. But he didn't let go, he just started to lick more greedily against her.

After he got his fill, he stood up and started to undo his belt that held his black pants up. Kuro took this time to catch her breath and take off her top. He immediately jumped on top of her and kissed her feverishly. He started to move their body upwards so that she could lie more comfortably on the bed. He felt her hands trailing down his back and to his front. He continued to kiss her all over her jaw, neck and lips taking his time to feel her taste on his tongue. He then let out a loud groan as he felt her hands hold his hard shaft.

"Ku…Kuro" he breathed hard against her neck

"Hmm?" he heard her ask coyly 'Damn' he thought as he felt her hands move up and down. He made another smirk as he dove and bit a spot on her neck that he knew was a weak spot. He felt her grip slacken and he took the opportunity to let himself out and position himself in front of her. Kuro saw him pause for a moment so she rocked her body forward, guiding him to slip between her legs, rubbing all the right places. Ichigo moaned, jerking forward at the sensation of her slick folds. Likewise, running her tongue across his lips, she took a shaky break as the most intimate part of him brushed across hers. Frantically, Ichigo thrust his tongue between her lips to hungrily take in every inch of her mouth.

Thoughts coalescing into a firm decision in her mind, Kuro put her hands against his chest once more, meeting his eyes. Every touch of their skin sent electrical pulses running through her body, and she knew without a doubt that it felt the same for Ichigo. She could feel him struggling to keep still. Taking a shaky breath, she licked her lips. He bit into her weak spot again as he slammed upward. He felt her arms instantly wrap around his back as she moaned his name in pleasure. He held his position for a second as he panted her name again and again into her ear.

He whispered, "Kuro, I love you", before he slowly withdrew and slammed against her again. He got onto his knees as he started to thrust hard and fast into her. He lifted her ass with his hands and continued to pump in and out of her. Her moans entered his ears and it was like music to him. He was so distracted to notice her arms crawl up his chest and push him back down. He was surprised but it was quickly replaced with amusement. She started to lift herself up and slam back down. He couldn't stop his groans that left his mouth. She leaned forward and started to kiss him passionately. His hands guided her hips as he lifted himself up to meet her hard. Surprised, she lets out a gasp and started moaning against his neck.

He knew that their sweet finish was coming soon. So he used his last strength to really pound into her. She came screaming his name as she gripped his arms. White stars bursting across her vision, her mind went blank. She didn't have thoughts, only the shuddering, twitching sensations from the epicenter between her legs wracking through her body from Ichigo's touch. If her eyes could have rolled back into her head, they would have. Soon afterwards he gave a quick thrust with a death-like grip on her as he came with a grunt.

Her breath trailed out in a contented sigh, as she felt her body slump forward onto his chest. Slightly giddy, she twitched against his body, unaware that his skin could feel so good against hers, unaware anything could feel this good against her skin. With their bodies now limp, he tried to look down but all he could see was her midnight blue hair. But he felt her heart and his heart racing fast as they both tried to calm down their breathing. He looked up to the ceiling and he smiled. No smirk, no mischievous plans, just a smile because he was happy.

"I love you, Kuro," he whispered.

She never thought that she could feel naked, comfortable, and safe at the same time, especially with someone else besides Renji. Ichigo slid her upwards just enough to reach her lips.

"I love you too, Ichigo," she breathed, smiling.


End file.
